Arthur and them the prom
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and all of them goes to a prom in this story here. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them prom

* * *

Prom is now coming with no age limits of course in fact. Arthur and his girlfriend Francine will be there together and some boy at another school is a gay boy who has a crush on Arthur and even Bud in fact. He is out of the closet so people know he is a gay boy of course. In fact he can hide it from others by the way in fact. Arthur has no idea that boy is gay. He will go see a movie with a girl just to hang out. That girl just happens to be Fern of course so yes a dog boy. Who really has a crush on Arthur. And Arthur isn't a gay boy but a straight one who has a girlfriend.

"This prom will be good mom," said Arthur, "I am going to ask my girlfriend Francine to it."

"She is a good girl Honey, " said Mrs. Read, "She will say yes to you of course."

"I hope Bud ask me," said D.W., "He is a good friend of mine of course is why."

"He is a good boy," said Mrs. Read, "I hope you say yes to him."

"That is true," said Mr. Read, "I am happy that prom is coming."

That gay boy named Jason Hunter a fox boy who has a crush on Arthur who is straight as in not gay. His family knows he is gay or he told them of course. He is gay of course for he loves boys in a sexual way of course. Three in the school thinks gays should all be castrated of course. None is in Mr. Ratburn's class in fact. One is in MC's third grade class and one in Mrs. Fink's class and a teacher but not Mr. Ratburn and some others but a sixth grade teacher Dr. White. He is pretty old near retirement. We see him and his mom are talking now of course.

"I want to ask him mom," said Jason, "He is a good looking nerd which i love of course."

"Arthur isn't a nerd," said his mom, "And i heard he is straight and not gay."

"Not sure mom," said Jason, "He is a good looking boy of course."

"He has a girlfriend," said his mom, "And he is just a boy who needs glasses."

"He is good looking," said Jason, "I will just ask him to it anyway of course."

I hope you all like this new story here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	2. Dates made part 1

Arthur and them prom

* * *

The prom is coming and they are glad and Arthur will soon ask Francine to e his date to it. That gay boy Jason will see him him ask Francine which proves his mom right. He will ask a person he knows is a gay boy as in Slink. And they would get banned from the prom do to opposite couples only. That is a rule as in rule one that is one boy and one girl. The gay people wants to change that rule there of course. The school board made the rules for it and they won't change it. We see them all talking now in the hallway at Lakewood.

"Francine will you be my date?" said Arthur, "To the upcoming prom with me of course in fact."

"I sure will," said Francine, "I was hoping you would ask me of course."

"I was going to ask you," said Jason, "After all you are a good looking person."

"He asked me," said Francine, "So you can't ask me out of course."

"Yes i already did," said Arthur, "She is my girlfriend so i asked her to it of course."

He then said he was talking about Arthur and found out Jason is a gay boy. And said only straight couples only that is a rule in effect passed by the school board itself and not the school itself. And saw Buster asked Muffy and she said yes to him and George asked Fern and she also said yes. They told their parents that a gay boy wanted to ask Arthur on the prom. They as in Mr. and Mrs. Read decided to tell his parents what he did there of course. And they told him those are he rules there. We see them talking at the Read house of course.

"Thank you mom and dad," said Arthur, "That boy freaked me out when it was about me of course."

"No problem Honey," said Mrs. Read, "You two will make a good couple of course."

"Yes indeed son," said Mr. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay then," said Arthur, "I will get nice and clean which i love in fact."

"Wash every part," said Mrs. Read, "From yours ears to your toes and all in between."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Bad prom coming

Arthur and them prom

* * *

That one boy Jason is going to ask a known gay boy to the prom of course. And was told no by the school board so they might hold a gay prom at the gay community center of course. They told them yes they cam have it there of course. The gay community will be glad for them to have it there said the head of it. He is a known gay man who goes to a gay bathhouse of course. He told that boy he will take him to the gay bathhouse when he reaches age 18 in fact. He said he will be glad to go when he turns that see Arthur and them talking now.

"It will be a good prom of course," said Arthur, "I am happy we will go to it of course it will be fun of course."

"I will love it," said Francine, "We could become king and queen of it."

"Same here," said Muffy, "I hope we have fun there of course."

"I will love it," said Buster, "I love dancing of course they are known to be fun."

"And same here," said Brain, "I am taking Sue Ellen of course in fact."

That gay boy Jason is happy they can have a prom for them of course. Arthur and his friends heard about it and will stay away from it. They wouldn't be caught in a place for gay's of course. They are having fun at school which is getting ready for the prom of course. The live band will be ready for it of course. That prom will be the best they ever had of course. Later they all went home of course. Arthur told his mom he heard a gay prom is going to take place of course. She told him let them. We see them talking now.

"I will stay away from it mom," said Arthur, "I am going to the good prom at the school of course."

"That is a good idea," said Mrs. Read, "Francine is a good girl for you."

"She sure is mom," said Arthur, "I am glad i am taking her of course."

"Yes indeed son," said Mrs. Read, "I loved the prom when i went years ago."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "Well time for my shower of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of this long story here of course.


	4. Church and talking

Arthur and them prom

* * *

Jason is glad he can have a prom at the gay community center for gay people. One boy decided to try to fight the school board to let gay boys and lesbians which is girls. They will tell him as long as them members is on it it is are not happy to hear it but hopes gays and lesbians gets elected to office for the school board in fact of course. The local elections is for the school board, dog catcher, and two other things. The local elections are going to be good of course. They are at church now. Arthur is an alter boy. After church they are all talking now.

"I love going to church," said Arthur, "And glad you and your family converted to it of course in fact."

"Same here," said Bud, "I have been a good Catholic boy of course."

"I am glad we did," said Francine, "I am happy we did converted to it."

"I love this church here," said George, "I am happy we are here and now time to go home."

"And same here," said Buster, "I also glad we are here for i love it in fact."

Arthur and all of them went home and get ready for the rest of the day. Arthur will have his shower after D.W. and Kate has there bath of course. D.W. loves taking baths for she can be naked during it. She is ready for that prom. She is going with Bud there of course and will dance with him. She and Kate are in the bath now playing of course. Kate also loves taking them but D.W. loves them more than her. Arthur and his mom are talking right now of course. She as in Mrs. Read wants him to wear a tuxedo to the prom. We see them talking now.

"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "You know i own tuxedo's of course i can wear one of them."

"Yes indeed son," said Mrs. Read, "Yes wear your best one is best."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will wear my best one there."

"Can you watch your sisters please?" said Mrs. Read, "I have a phone call to make."

"Sure mom of course," said Arthur, "I will be glad to watch them of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	5. Bully cheats

Arthur and them prom

* * *

Arthur and them is at school doing regular schoolwork and a pop quiz. They are glad that the next test is next month and it is for math and then for science so yes two test next month. Later they are at recess talking of course. They are having fun at recess and talking as well of course in fact. They will study hard for that test with Brain who is a very smart boy. He has that idea for them to study together of course. When they go to the forth grade will have more classmates. One boy is rumored to cheat on schoolwork and test. We see them all talking now.

"I heard rumors he does cheat on stuff," said Arthur, "Like schoolwork and even test of course in fact."

"I also heard that," said Francine, "If he cheats from of mine i would tell on him."

"Same thing i would do," said Brain, "I heard the rumor as well of course."

"I would pound him," said Binky, "But that is just me of course."

"I know that you would," said Buster, "I would tell on him like them three."

That boy who is in Miss. Sweetwater's class said he never cheats at school of course. He sad ignore the rumors for they a just rumors and no proof he cheats of course so not fact. They said to him that they just heard the rumors and not proven on fact. He then told him a bully in his class is the one who cheats on the test and regular schoolwork. So Buster and Fern said they will investigate it and looking for proof. They found proof the bully cheats so he will get expelled from school for he cheated before. We see Arthur and his mom talking about it now.

"Yes mom the bully cheated on them in his class," said Arthur, "It proved the rumors false started by that bully of course."

"I hate rumors as well," said Mrs. Read, "I hope that the school deals with him."

"He was proven to cheat before," said Arthur, "Mr. Haney told us he will Be expelled from school."

"That is good to know," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom of course," said Arthur, "I want to watch him be expelled from school or hear about it."

See what happens next chapter of this story here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	6. Bully expelled

Arthur and them prom

* * *

That bully boy is now getting expelled from school of course. He is in big trouble now and will be sent to military school after he is expelled of course. So no prom for him at all because he will be expelled from school. He has a defense attorney is there in fact to defend him of course. He hopes he is found not guilty in that case there by the school board. Arthur and his friends are there against him of course. Two people is for him not against him of course as in two background characters. We see them all there now at that hearing there.

"Board members find him guilty," said acting DA, "He is a known bully and a cheater as well he is a bad boy of course."

"Yes please go on," said board president, "As in call a witness of course in fact."

"Okay then," said acting DA, "I call Arthur Read to the stand for this hearing for this case her."

"He bullied me before," said Arthur, "And he cheats at school a lot of course find him guilty as in expel him."

"You can talk to him now," said school board president, "It is more fair that way of course."

He tried to make Arthur lie of course by trying to blame him of cheating same as others against his boy. Yes the defense lawyer is his dad of course. The acting DA caught him doing that and told them objection of course and told him knock it off of course that them kids aren't being expelled from school. They are happy when school board president said that to him of course. After all of that they expelled that boy from school and being sent to military school for bad kids. We see Arthur and his mom talking at home now.

"Glad he is expelled mom," said Arthur, "His dad tried to blame me and my friends for it of course."

"He is a bad man Honey," said Mrs. Read, "And his son is just as bad i hope she divorces him as in his mom."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "That bad man could get arrested of course."

"I hope he is," said Mrs. Read, "I hope he goes to prison of course."

"Military school for that bad boy," said Arthur, "He is such a bad boy of course like his dad."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. Against it

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are happy it is coming very soon and Francine got a new dress she will wear to it. Arthur has a tuxedo already which he will wear to the prom of course in fact. With the prom coming the gays are getting ready for their prom at the gay community center of course. Binky is going to the gay prom being a gay boy. Arthur and his friends know know Binky is a gay boy of course same as Rattles as well. And Binkyisready to come out of the closet as gay. We see them all talking now about it.

"I know know Binky is gay now of course," said Arthur, "He needs to come out of the closet soon of course."

"I am ready now," said Binky, "Yes i am a gay boy i am now coming out."

"You are a brave boy,"said Muffy, "If i was a lesbian my parents would disown me."

"These are different times now," said Francine, "But i know your family is right win of course."

"Very true," said Buster, "I am happy we are getting ready for the prom."

The parent are deciding who will be the ones in charge of that prom as chaperones. It was decided it will be Mr. and Mrs. Read should of course. In fact background parent well some of them are against that prom of course. They think it is bad and tasteless of course. And will protest against it and Arthur and them will protest against the gay prom well their parents are anyway as he kids are getting ready for the prom and not against it. And wonders why their parent are against it at a gay community center. Arthur and his mom are talking about it.

"Not sure why you are against mom," said Arthur, "At the gay community center of all places."

"Because it is bad," said Mrs. Read, "So we are against it because it is sinful."

"I was wondering why,"said Arthur, "Not sure who will be in charge of our prom."

"Me and your dad,"said Mrs. Read, "Get ready or your shower now."

"Okay then mom," said Arthur, "I will enjoy that shower of course in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. Study time

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are doing a pop quiz now and has a test on Friday so they need to get ready for it. They are glad they are ready or it and will study after school today of course. They are glad that Brain is helping them study at his house of course. He is a very smart kid is why they call him Brain. His real name is Alan Powers but only adult call him that. They are happy they all passed that pop quiz. They are now at Brain's house now. We see them talking now before they study of course.

"I am glad we are here now," said Arthur, "I am glad we all passed that pop quiz as well."

"Same here," said Francine, "I am also glad we all passed that pop quiz."

"I am glad we are here," said Buster, "You are very smart Brain."

"I am glad you all did," said Brain, "I will help you all study now."

"Alan your friends are smart," said Mrs. Powers, "I am glad you are helping them study."

They all studied hard for that test which is tomorrow of course. They are happy they will pass that test tomorrow at school. After that they went home and did their homework and had dinner of course. The prom will be good and they will love it. The live band will be there and sing for it of course. They are glad they studied for it. Arthur and his mom are talking about what would happen if he fails that test of course. That if he fails it they say he would fail in the long run. Arthur told them it is to strict of course. We see them talking now.

"Mom it is to strict of course," said Arthur, "Grounding me if i fail it isn't the answer of course."

"Why do you say that?" said Mrs. Read, "I just want to know."

"Because it is only a test," said Arthur, "I won't fail in life if i fail it."

"I guess your right," said Mrs. Read, "Glad you stood up to me."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "The prom is coming soon."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	9. No on cheated

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are doing that test now which they studied for when it was announced of course. They know what will happen if they fail it as in get tutors maybe a tough one. One boy in the class would get a tough tutor if he fails it and that one is Arthur. And one girl which is Fern by the way of course. Arthur and Fern will pass that test but one boy in Miss. Sweetwaters's class will fail it. He will get that tough tutor instead of Arthur and Fern. We see them talking at recess about it as in the test.

"I hope we passed that test in fact," said Arthur, "Because if i failed it my mom would hire that tough tutor."

"My mom said that to me," said Fern, "So i hoped we passed that test as well."

"My mom would hire Brain," said Buster, "If i failed that test of course."

"I am sure we did," said Brain, "After all we studied hard for it of course."

"I sure hope so," said Francine, "My mom said if i failed it she would have Catherine as tutor."

When they returned to class with them test graded and they all passed it. Mr. Ratburn wants to have a word with both Binky and Ladonna. For they both have the same grades on their test with same mistakes as in got a B on it. So he thinks one of them cheated on it. Ladonna told him she never cheats on test because she knows better. She would get in big trouble by her parents so he is now talking to Binky now who also said he didn't as well. So Mr. Haney will step in. That he knows they didn't. We see Arthur talking to his mom now.

"Yes he thought one cheated on it," said Arthur, "Which was proven to be wrong of course."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Read, "I know you would never cheat on test."

"It was Ladonna and Binky," said Arthur, "I wasn't accused of it of course."

"Binky might," said Mrs. Read, "I know Ladonna wouldn't cheat of course."

"I know that," said Arthur, "Now the next test someone could cheat just not me."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	10. Park fun and talking

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are at the park having fun there playing on the swings and glad a good park is coming. They are glad a bad party will lose the Election on Tuesday of course. They are happy the ruling party will stay in power when it is over with of course. The bad party which is a gay and lesbian party will lose. The ruling party is running that city well of course. The current Mayor is for his party of course. We see them all talking now at the park of course.

"I am sure the school board will stay the same," said Arthur, "After all it is a good one who is building new schools."

"I also love it of course," said Francine, "I am glad they are building new schools."

"Two Elementary schools is," said Brain, "One in a field and one where an old school was at."

"They are good places,"said Fern, "Think that prom is coming very soon of course."

"I hope we won't go to them,"said Buster, "The two new schools that is."

One of them new schools will be mostly new kids with only two from Lakewood but none of them. And two from Mighty mountain and one from P.S. 22. And the other one is for special Education students so also none of them. So they are glad non of them is going to them so they will stay at Lakewood until they go to middle school. They are happy about the fact Mr. Ratburn will be their teacher for the forth grade next school year of course. They heard principal of the new regular new school will be of Elwood city high school. We see Arthur and his mom talking now.

"So yes mom we are staying there,"said Arthur, "Until we go to middle school after the fifth grade in fact."

"I know that well," said Mrs. Read, "Principal of that new school is a good man though."

"I heard that mom," said Arthur, "And principal of the special education is a teacher now."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will sure enjoy it of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	11. Church and park fun

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are at church now to see and hear a mass there of course. They all love that church and will go to the park when church is over with of course. They like everything about that church it is a good church for them. They are happy being there and Arthur is an alter boy there. So he needs to be there of course so he can do his job there. He is a good boy who loves going to church on Sunday mornings. He is glad to be there of course. After church at the park they are talking.

"I love going to church there,"said Arthur, "I am glad you converted to it Francine of course in fact."

"I am glad i did,"said Francine, "I am glad i am Catholic now of course."

"I love that church," said Fern, "I am happy we went there today in fact."

"Same here," said George, "I am glad we went there as well."

"It is a good church,"said Sue Ellen, "I am happy we are at church today."

They are playing on the swings there having fun of course. They are in their regular clothes now not in church clothes. And went to hear what a man is saying who is running for dog catcher who likes dogs and loves doing a good job helping the current one who is retiring of course. So he is running in his place of course. They heard what he had to say and liked it. And heard a woman running for the school board who is the current one. One running against her is a man who hates kids. We see Arthur and his mom talking now.

"I like her of course she is good," said Arthur, "She is much better than that child hating man running against her."

"Same her of course," said Mrs. Read, "That man running against her is an awful man."

"He sure is mom in fact," said Arthur, "He wants to get rid of recess once and for all."

"He is a bad man," said Mrs. Read, "He will lose big in two days."

"Yes indeed mom,"said Arthur, "I will now have my shower now in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	12. Next week for prom

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are at school now doing regular schoolwork and a pop quiz of course. They are having fun at recess talking about the upcoming prom at school there. The gays are getting ready for their upcoming prom at the gay community center. They are against it as in Arthur and his friends except Binky who is gay. There is nothing they can do to stop it. Because it is at the gay community center of course. Arthur and his friends are talking about the upcoming prom at the school.

"It will be a good prom in fact," said Arthur, "That live band i heard is a good one who plays good music."

"I will love it," said Francine, "I am happy we are going to it of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "George and me will sure love it."

"We sure will," said George, "I am glad we are going next week of course."

"I know i will," said Brain, "Dancing is lots of fun and good excercise."

Then Binky went over and said the gay prom can't be stopped and they said they already know that. He isn't very bright and they know it. Buster is also not very bright but h is straight and not gay. They will have fun at that prom but the kindergarten kids are at the stage of being shy to dance with others. But some of them aren't so they will be there but the rest won't. Binky isn't the only gay boy there in the school there is five others so that makes six. And some at other school so that makes thirteen from public schools. We see Arthur and his mom talking now.

"We can't stop it mom," said Arthur, "That gay prom is at the gay community center of course."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Read, "I wish we could by the way of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I am glad our prom is at the school."

"It will be fun," said Mrs. Read, "You and Francine makes a good couple."

"Yes it will be," said Arthur, "I am glad it is next week so it will be fun of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. The Election

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are at school as their parents goes to vote in local elections for the school board and such. They hope the current school board remains in power for they are good. Some of the local gays wants them to come to power in the school board. But not all of them the rest is for the current members. In Muffy's area is a right wing person who cares for children in the local schools. He will win in a landslide against others. We see them all talking now.

"The current school board is a good one," said Arthur, "I am glad they will be reelected to the school board."

"I agree with you," said Francine, "I am happy they will of course in fact."

"I like them as well," said Fern, "Not sure who Binky who is gay of course."

"Same here as well," said Muffy, "Not sure who he is for in it."

"The gay ones," said Binky, "I like all of them of course."

They told him them party members are bad men who wants schools to teach about being gay. And that the current school board is best and the ones running against them are not very good. The gay prom will go on in the gay community center so the bad party just might go to the prom there. The good prom will be great wonderful with a good band playing there. The gay prom has a local gay band called the rainbow seven. They are all gay so they said yes to it. We see Arthur and his mom talking at home now of course.

"I am glad the current school board won," said Arthur, "Things are looking good in matter of fact."

"I am glad they did," said Mrs. Read, "I am just glad it is over with of course."

"Same here mom," said Arthur, "Binky seems sad because he was for the bad party."

"I heard about that," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you of course."

Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am happy the current school board will stay in power."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	14. Binky in trouble

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are at school doing a pop quiz and regular schoolwork and the anti-child party is folding as in dissolved. The prom will be great this year do to the live band. The gay prom will have a local gay band preform for them of course the rainbow seven. Arthur and them are against the gay prom of course. But nothing they can do about it seeing as it is going to be at the gay community center. The current school board will stay in power. We see Arthur and them talking now about it.

"I am happy they will stay in power," said Arthur, "Better than the bad parties by the way in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I heard a bad party is going away after their loss yesterday."

"I am glad they are," said Fern, "And glad the good prop passed and bad prop failed."

"Same here," said Muffy, "Binky looks angry right now."

"I can tell," said Brain, "He wanted the gays elected to the school board."

He is so angry he roars and said a bad word and got detention for it. He wanted gays in office to make them teaching being gay is okay. But after school they told him they want to make Elwood city into a gay city where only homosexuals will be allowed to come to power. That all they want is total power in that city there. He said he had no idea that what the plan of that was going on. Arthur then told him saying bad words is wrong because his sister D.W. used one and was told. We see Arthur and his mom talking now.

"Yes he used one mom today," said Arthur, "When Mr. Ratburn talked to him of course now he is in detention for a week."

"That is bad he used one," said Mrs. Read, "He is having a talking to now in fact."

"I am sure he is," said Arthur, "I remember when D.W. used them of course well one of them."

"I remember that well," said Mrs. Read, "She had a talking as well."

"I am sure Binky is mom," said Arthur, "He might be big but he is gay of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter for this long story here of course.


	15. Binky grounded

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are at school doing regular schoolwork and has a test coming tomorrow in fact. The prom coming will be amazing will be in the school gym of gay prob will be at the gay community center. Arthur and them are against it but can't stop it even though they want to of course in fact. Binky is still angry the gay party lost the local elections of course. Even though they told him they are bad and know he isn't smart. Arthur and them will talk to him again that it is a bad party who want to takeover Elwood city.

"That one is a bad party of course," said Arthur, "Their goal is to takeover Elwood city and open lots of gay stuff."

He is right you know," said Francine, "So no need to be angry they lost the election."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "The chairman is bad as well so i am glad they lost."

"I think it is good," said Binky, "They are gay like me of course."

"You need to listen," said Brain, "It is a bad party who want to takeover."

His mom then tried to explain to him how bad that party is. That they aren't for all gays only to a few of them for them to takeover. That it would be illegal to talk against them even in churches and other houses of worship. That they have the right to talk against them in stuff like that. He is still angry about it so she grounded him of course. And decided to keep telling them how bad that party is. Arthur and his mom are talking about it of course. That they hate that party and what it stands for. We see them two talking now.

"I am against that party of course," said Arthur, "Binky is still angry they lost of course in the election."

"Same here of course," said Mrs. Read, "I heard he got grounded for it."

"I also heard that," said Arthur, "That party needs to go away for good of course."

"I also hop so," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Arthur, "We can explain it more to him tomorrow at school."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. Binky boot camp

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are doing that test now that they all studied for of course in fact. Then Mr. and Mrs. Barnes is sending Binky to boot camp for he is being bad of course. He can still go to the gay prom but he will learn to behave better. He is being sent there now by his parents for him to behave better. Arthur and them are talking about it of why they are for it. They hope he becomes a better person because of it. Binky wants to know why he is going there. We see Arthur and them talking now.

"I heard he is going there now," said Arthur, "To boot camp for bad kids and returns a better person of course."

"I also heard that," said Francine, "I hope other bad kids will go there of course."

"We all heard it," said Brain, "It is true he is going there now."

"I hope Rattles also goes," said Buster, "Same as Slink and maybe Molly as well."

"Same as the Tibbles," said Muffy, "You know how them two can be."

Grandma Tibble won't send them there despite being handfuls. Slink is going there but not Molly who decided to behave herself. They are going to boot camp instead of school. D.W. hopes she doesn't go there of course. She can be a handful but she behaves a bit better now. She wants to keep going to school with her friends. Arthur see's the change D.W. is doing. She is in the bathroom and took off all her clothes and got in the bath. Arthur is talking to his mom about two people at school going there. We see them two talking now.

"Yes mom they was sent there," said Arthur, "To boot camp instead of school of course in fact."

"I heard about that," said Mrs. Read, "I thought about sending D.W. there but she changed a bit."

"I can see it in her," said Arthur, "And the Tibbles won't go there because of their grandma of course."

"Them two are a handful," said Mrs. Read, "Can you go check on D.W. in her bath?"

"Sure mom i can," said Arthur, "She is my sister i seen her naked many times of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. New park coming

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are at the park playing on the playground there and glad another good park is coming. They are glad it isn't a gay park for it would be bad for Elwood city instead of good. The people there wants parks for everyone not just for certain people. The one's behind gay park are angry they won't. So they want to take it to court. They are happy they are at the park as in Arthur and them of course. The new park is now getting built in a field the city bought. We see them all talking now.

"That new park is being built now," said Arthur, "I will be glad when it is done and opens so we can go there."

"Yes it sure is," said Francine, "Glad it is going to be a good park not a bad one."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "That small group is angry but they will lose in court."

"I love the fact it is coming," said Buster, "I hope it has a good playground there."

"I am sure it will," said Brain, "I love playing on them as well."

They are putting some tree's in the ground for today of course. A park pavillion is also being built today as well. Arthur and them heard about it that it will have two play grounds there. Two is for kids and one for teens and adults. But kids can also use it for it is basketball. Francine loves sports and Lydia will be there as well. They will also have a soccer field as well as a baseball field. Later they went home and talking about it still. Arthur and his mom are talking about it as well. They hope they will go there and will. We see them two talking now.

"It will be a good park mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we will go to it for it will be a good one."

"Yes it sure will," said Mrs. Read, "I love good parks of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "It is in a good spot as well in a good part of town."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now."

Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will sure enjoy having it of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. A bad park coming?

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are at church now for a mass which they enjoy in fact and planning to go to the park after church. Arthur and them love that a good park is now coming soon. They are glad that bad group won't be getting a gay park in Elwood city of course. Another group wants an adults only park so they are against it. That bad group hates children and likes only adults. A protest will happen on Monday against that idea for a park. Arthur and them are talking now about it.

"Glad that park is being built now," said Arthur, "I heard an idea for an adult only park which i am against."

"I sure do love it the new park," said Francine, "An adult only park is indeed a bad idea."

"I will love when it opens,"said Fern, "Yes an adult only park would be bad."

"Same here," said Buster, "We can protest against it of course."

"And same here," said Ladonna, "I would hate an adult park cross my heart."

That child hating group thinks they can get a park but will be rejected of course. The mayor loves children and most of the city council. That bad group will be surprised by that because they are also adults as well. But most people in that city loves children and wants parks for all. A park for adults only would be bad for the city there. That bad group won't get that park of course. But that group won't give up without a fight. Arthur and them are in the park is where they talked at. Arthur and his mom are talking now.

"That park will be nice," said Arthur, "I heard a group wants an adult only park which i am against."

"I know it will," said Mrs. Read, "I am also against that group as well."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "You can protest against them of course."

"We sure will," said Mrs. Read, "I love we are getting a good park."

"That is good of course," said Arthur, "I am happy you and the others will."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. Amy part 1

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are at school now doing regular schoolwork and a pop quiz of course. A test is coming later that month or science class after Easter break is when it takes place. One student from another class a boy named Amir wants to talk to Arthur and them after school is over with to talk with them. Binky is back in class for he isn't to bad. Amir wants nothing to do with him for he knows he is gay. Someone there is grounded for causing harm. Well two of them are in fact of course. Binky and a boy in another class of course.

"I can come over of course," said Arthur, "After all we need to study for a test of course."

"I thought you was grounded," said Francine, "Because i heard two people in school is grounded."

"It isn't him," said Brain, "The one in our class who is Binky not Arthur."

"Hi there," said Amir, "I am Amir of course in fact."

"I have a new babysitter," said Arthur, "Her name is Amy she is a good young lady."

They had no time for Amir for they went to go study or a test coming up of course. When Arthur got home Amy a bear girl was there she knew where he was at same as his parents. She is ready to give some of them baths as in D.W. and Kate of course. Amy allows Buster, Francine, Buster, and Fern to be there to play with Arthur. Well she decided to wash Bud with them two. She saw his certain part which she isn't surprised he has. D.W. has seen him naked before. Kate is on thE other side of D.W. so she won't touch it. We see them all talking now.

"She is giving them a bath now," said Arthur, "So yes Bud is in with them of course."

"She is nice," said Francine, "Maybe she will give us baths as well."

"I would love that," said Buster, "I sure love taking baths of course."

"I also do," said Brain, "But i prefer showers of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "But i sometimes take baths."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. Amy part 2

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are still at Arthur's house Amy decided to wash them all tonight in the bath. Arthur is next followed by Brain and goes on after that of course in fact of course. Arthur is now in the bathroom took off all his clothes she see's his boy parts now. He then looked at them and smiled at them. Not the first time she saw boys naked. She won't touch him in a bad way only to wash them. Later came Brain then the others. Next day they are at school now talking of course in fact.

"She is nice person of course," said Arthur, "My parents came home last night of course in fact."

"I sure like her," said Francine, "She is a good person which i like of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am happy with her of course."

"I also do," said Buster, "In fact i love taking baths."

"And same here," said Brain, "Well the prom is just days away now."

That prom will be a good one filled with lots of fun of course. They know the gay prom will be bad and glad they aren't going to it. Arthur is glad Binky won't be at the good prom but at the gay one. The prom will be a good one with the best local band. The gay prom will have the worst local band. That is going to be the best prom that school ever had. They are happy they get to go there. Binky is going to the gay prom when Arthur and them has the regular prom of course. Amy is glad her boyfriend is a band member there. We see them all talking now.

"It will be lots of fun of course," said Arthur, "That good local band will do a good job there of course."

"I know it will," said Bud, "I will love to dance to the music."

"Same here," said D.W., "I am glad we get to go there of course."

"I will love it," said Francine, "Arthur and me will sure love going there."

"And same here," said Fern, "Amy's boyfriend plays the drums in it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. A bad boy arrested

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are at school doing regular schoolwork and a pop quiz and prom is on Friday of course. Arthur and them knows the gay prom will be bad except for Binky who is gay. Th good prom has a good band as in local best band of course. The gay prom will have the worst local band there of course. They will have a test after Easter break of course. They are happy they will go to the prom for they will have some fun at. We see them talking at the playground about the prom on Friday.

"Yes i am looking forward for it," said Arthur, "That will be a good prom this year for it will be so much fun."

"Same here of course," said Francine, "I am happy it is only two days away of course."

"I will love it," said Buster, "I am glad a good band will be there."

"I know i will," said Fern, "Our babysitter's boyfriend plays the drums for that band."

"It will be fun," said Brain, "This prom will be a good one."

Binky said he is looking forward for the gay prom which they don't like. The gay prom will be a bad prom for it will be full of homosexuality and a gay band will sing there. Then a bad boy decided to try to frame one of them for something he did. So he can get that person in trouble and it is for stealing from the school. So he picked Arthur who is known not to steal. Mrs. Read knows that as well. So that bad boy was then arrested and will soon be expelled from school. Arthur told that boy don't frame someone for something he did. We see him and his mom talking now.

"He is a bad boy mom," said Arthur, "Trying to frame mw for a crime he did of course in fact."

"He sure is," said Mrs. Read, "He will get expelled from school and get charged with the crime."

"I am glad he is arrested now," said Arthur, "He is in big trouble now and will have a criminal record soon."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "He is a bad boy who will serve time in juvie not you."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "He is in big trouble now of course not me of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Prom tomorrow

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are at school doing regular schoolwork now and now at recess having some fun there. The prom is tomorrow and they are excited for it because they will enjoy it. It will e filled with fun and joy. They know kindergarten kids might not be there because that stage in life of course in fact. They are happy the prom is on it's way of course. They know they will have the best local band who will do a very good job in it. They are talking about the prom that is tomorrow in the school's gym of course.

"Yes it is tomorrow which is good of course," said Arthur, "I will love going there tomorrow night of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Francine, "I will sure enjoy it it will be lots of fun."

"I will love it," said Buster, "I will have lots of fun dancing to the music there and the food."

"Same here," said Brain, "That prom will be lot's of good fun of course."

"And same here," said Muffy, "I will enjoy it for i love dancing."

That prom will be fun for them for that prom will be nice of course. The gay prom will not be very good of course. The local band is a gay band filled with the femine type of gay's of course. That band is the worst local band in Elwood city of course. Th good prom will be a very good one of course. The parents of some kids are against that prom for an elementary school. Just some of background kids parents but they decided not to send their kids to it. They are glad the prom is coming. We see Arthur and his mom talking now.

"Yes mom it is tomorrow of course," said Arthur, "It will be lots of fun with dancing and all of that."

"It will be fun," said Mrs. Read, "I am happy that it is coming of course."

"Yes it will mom," said Arthur, "I will enjoy it of course because it will be fun."

"You will enjoy it," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay then mom," said Arthur, "I will sure enjoy that prom tomorrow night."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter o this long story here of course.


	23. The prom

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are getting ready for the upcoming prom of course in fact. They are at school doing regular schoolwork and a pop quiz and the prom is tonight in fact. The gay prom is also but Arthur and them won't go there except for Binky of course. That prom will be very good this year of course in fact. They will decarate the gym after gym class for that prom there. The gay community center is ready for the gay prom in it's gym there. Later on the prom started and they are all there well except gay students. We see them all talking now of course.

"This is a good prom here of course," said Arthur, "And i sure love this song that they are playing now."

"Yes it sure is," said Francine, "I also love that song that is playing and we are dancing to it."

"This is a good prom," said Buster, "That is a good song they are playing now."

"I am glad we came here," said Muffy, "I am happy we are here of course."

"And same here," said Brain, "That is the best local band of course."

They are having such a good time there as they are dancing to the good music of course. That band they hired is doing such a good job there. Arthur and Francine was elected king and queen of the prom. They are so happy about and at the gay prom Binky and Rattles was named king and king of that prom of course. They all had good times at the proms of course. Arthur and his mom are talking just before he has his shower of course. He is so happy he and Francine are king and queen of it. We see them two talking now of course.

"Yes we became king and queen of it mom," said Arthur, "We had such a good time there i am glad we went there."

"That is good of course," said Mrs. Read, "I heard that the good band did such a good job there."

"That they did of course," said Arthur, "We loved the good music they played there we had fun there."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay then mom," said Arthur, "I will have a nice shower of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter. Next chapter will be the last of this story here. See what happens next chapter here of course


	24. Last chapter

Arthur and them prom

* * *

They are at the park on day after the prom of course. They had a good time at the prom last night and the good local band put on a good show there. The prom was a good one and they know the gay prom is bad even though they wasn't at it. They will hear about it from Binky is who on his way there of course. To see if it was good or bad of course. They know he is the only member of the group who is a homosexual. The rest of them is straight in matter of fact. They see him coming now. We see them all talking now of course to him.

"We had a good time at our prom," said Arthur, "So how did your gay prom go at that place there?"

"I also want to know," said Francine, "Because we had a good time at our prom of course."

"It was good," said Binky, "If you like that kind of thing of course."

"We think it was bad," said Brain, "Even though we didn't go to that one of course."

"We sure do," said Fern, "We had lots of fun at our prom Arthur and Francine became king and queen of it."

They are happy they had such a good time at that prom of course. Binky then said him and Rattles became king and king of the gay prom. They are glad they went to the regular prom and not the gay one. They had such a good time at the park there. They all played and went to lunch and played more until it was time for them to go home of course. Arthur and his mom are talking about both of them proms of course. They know the gay prom was bad of course. And the good prom went very well this year of course. We see them two talking now.

"We had a good time mom," said Arthur, "I think the gay prom was bad of course in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I also think the gay prom was bad as well."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I know the only member of the group that went to it."

"Yes Binky," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Arthur, "I will have a good one mom."

I hope you liked this story here of course. I could make a sequel to it of course. The end.


End file.
